The Tower
The Tower is the metaphysical concept of the flow of energy and power through the multiverse and all matter within it. There are 7 levels of the Tower plus the base. They are numbered 0 through 7. The I The Tower is often represented in documentation as I. More than looking like a tower, the I represents complete self and total inclusion of being. The Tower is creation and I is the state of being that every creature exists in no matter their level. In short, all creatures live in I. This is also sometimes represented with the numerical value of 1. While also looking like a tower, 1 represents individuality of being within the Tower similarly to I. The Flow The flow of energy is called OIO and is spoke oh eye oh ''which can also be heard in many different chants centered around focusing energy. The chant is commonly referred to as The Flow. This symbolizes the flow of energy around and through the Tower, as it flows in a circular patern from the top, around, and into the bottom of the Tower where it flows through and exists the top of the Tower again. This can also be seen writed as 010 which is a significant numerical value. In base 2 this number represents 2, which is the mortal's number, and the number of zeros existing in the number. Two represents the inclusion of others within the Tower. You must have others for energy to flow propery. The two zeroes in the Flow with the center being energy, the divine, and god, as well as I, the representation of self. This represents the connection one has with the divine while still maintaining individuality. Ten (10) is the number of numerical perfection. This reminds us that science and divine are one and the same. This is the basis for the Way and the Ethos, and they use the Flow as a phylosophy of unity with the universe. Seven Levels of the Tower *'Level Zero (The Root):' This represents the influx of energy and the location of the base and entrance of the Tower. It is the foundation of all energy and the focal point for the beginning of the flow. Nature magic is generated here. Physical representations of this level include inanimate objects, crystals, rocks, plants, unintelligent creatures, and the earth. It is said that the root is emotionless. *'Level One (The Feet):' This is the first level of the Tower just after the entry point. Physically manifested as animals and low intelligence creatures. Animal magic and raw emotional energy comes from this level. *'Level Two (The Core):' Standard mortal exist on this level. On this level focused emotion exists, as does other internally focused energy such as ki, though ki masters can raise themselves beyond this level. *'Level Three (The Heart):' A level above mortals, level three lives extro-energy. Outsiders, intelligent undead, augmented mortals, dragons, and mythically enhance creatures, all exist on this level. Mortal magic, arcane, divine and psychic, all reside on level three. When casting magic, one is mimicking this level of the Tower. It is said that perfected emotion exists on this level as well. *'Level Four (The Voice):' At this level the power begins to overtly show. This level is home to quasi-deities and outsider lords such as Archfiends, Demon Lords, and the like. Unlike the previous levels, it is very difficult and extremely rare for a mortal to reach this level permanently. Inspired emotion is created at this level.. *'Level Five (The Vision):' Level five is home to the beginnings of true deific power. Demi-gods hold status on level five within the tower. Sympathetic and empathic emotion is said to exist here. *'Level Six (The Head):' True deities live on level six of the tower. At this point every creature that makes it here is regulated closely by those above it even if they don't realize. This is the divine emotional level. *'Level Seven (The Crown):''' As far as is known only one being exists at level seven. According to Gaspar, only Nous exists at this level. It is believed that Velith is a level seven entity as well but there is no confirmation either way about it. Pure emotion is created at this level, although it is uncertain what exactly that is. Towering The process of mimicking the Tower is called Towering. There are several ways to do this. When Towering one often achieves a higher level of energy than the one they exist on. The do not typically last long but the Towering Paths will make it permanent. *The Inner Tower *Towering Paths *Wizard Towers *The Great Towers